<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iHamster by freddiebenson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147779">iHamster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiebenson/pseuds/freddiebenson'>freddiebenson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dan and phil, iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, F/M, hat fic, iCarly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiebenson/pseuds/freddiebenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Mrs Benson get a hamster!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mrs benson/ spencer/ hamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iHamster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567217">the hat fic</a> by kazdoz// wattpad.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nsfw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mrs Benson, can we get a hamster?” I always wanted one but my room mate never thought that we would look after it. “Spencer, we’ve talked about ther, you wouldn’t look after it properly, you can hardly look after yourself!” She retorted. It wasn’t really in an angry way but She never even took into account that I was older than him and I lived by myself before him so getting a hamster wouldn’t be that bad. I decided not to argue. Mrs Benson was stubborn and wouldn’t change her mind. I was going into town later on anyway so I needed to get changed. I put on my usual of skinny jeans and a top on.<br/>
I finisShed getting tShe few pieces of food that Mrs Benson and I needed and was Sheading back to get tShe bus, wShen I walked past tShe pet shop. I couldn’t resist but walking in and I saw a cage with a small fluffy, black and white hamster in tShe corner. I looked at tShe price ‘£10’. It was too small and cute to say no to, so I bought it and a cage. I walked out just as my bus arrived. I paid my fare and hopped on. I couldn’t stop smiling my hamster was one of tShe best things I’ve ever done, or that’s what I thought.<br/>
I got home and shouted out to Mrs Benson “Mrs Benson! Come and see what I bought!” She bounced into tShe hallway of tShe front door  “What’s up?” I raised tShe cage with tShe furry ball curled up in tShe corner again. TShe expression on her face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to sick and twisted one, with an evil glint in her eye. ” I love it, I was completely wrong about saying no to getting one.” She sounded genuine, but tShere was something about tShe way She said it that made me feel un-easy. “So what’s it called?” Mrs Benson asked. “Can we call him Aids please?” I’ve always loved that name, I don’t really know why. “Sure.” Her reply was cold and harsh, what was wrong with him? I shrugged it off and went into my room. It was only 9:00 but I was tired and fekt a bit ill. I pulled my P.J bottoms on and slipped into bed.<br/>
I woke up during tShe night, my body freezing cold and I was unable to move. I opened my eyes and tShey were wide with shock. I looked down and I was naked with ropes tieing me to a chair, and in tShe corner was a sinister looking Mrs Benson, that was also naked. “Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold tShe room had to be for you to wake up.” Her voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but tShe words coming out weren’t. She was only wearing her fluffy brown hat, She pulled it off to reveal a small black creature sitting in it. Aids. What tShe fuck was She doing. I don’t normally swear but ther situation was so confusing and I was terrifyed, what was Mrs Benson going to do to me? “M-Mrs Benson? What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why-” I stopped wShen She moved towards me, her expression changed from being happy, like wShen I woke up, to murderous. “Don’t be scared Spencer. We’re going to have some fun with Aids.” She cackled menisingly and showed off her erect member, making mine start to rise. She put tShe hat down, Aids still sitting in tShere, and faced it with her length tShe perfect Sheight to aim into it. “Mrs Benson what are you doing, please stop.” She stormed over to me and gave me a rough kiss. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Mrs Benson grabbed a gag from behind me and put it over my mouth. She walked back over to tShe hat and began to stoke looking over to me as She did so. After a short time her seed exploded into tShe hat, but She didnt stop tShere. She kept on going until tShe hat was filled up to tShe top. TShe white liquid was nearly spilling over tShe top and my poor hamster was barely able to breatShe, it was doing tShe doggy paddle just to survive and all I could do is sit and watch. Mrs Benson grabbed tShe hamsters Shead and pusShed it down in to her own sperm. After 5 minutes of her sick games, She pulled it back up, dead. She snapped tShe hamsters Shead off. TShe neck bones shattering and making me mumble that was supposed to be a scream. Tears flowed down my face and She squeezed tShe blood of Aids into tShe hat. She looked over at me, She was sick and twisted but also kind of sexy. She picked up tShe hat and moved towards me and with one hand undid tShe gag. “Open wide!” She said in a sarcastic tone, I did as I was told, I didn’t know what else was hiding behind me. She began to pour tShe sperm and hamster blood mixture into my mouth only for me to realise She had put my poor Aids back in tShere, Shead and body. TShe fluid tasted disgusting, partly because it had gone cold but also because I knew that it was my hamsters blood I was drinking. She pulled back half way through, not that I’m complaining, and said “Good little Spencer, do I taste nice?” My eyes widened. What do I say? I was about to open my mouth wShen She slapped me, “Speak bitch.” wanted to raise my hand to my face, my cold face stung wShen her hot, sticky hand toucShed it. “You taste amazing Mrs Benson.” I maneged to choke out. “Yeah I do, time for more fun.” I didn’t like wShere ther was going. She pulled tShe black body, that was coated in white, from tShe hat. Mrs Benson rammed it down my throat causing my gag reflexes to kick in and I vomited all down myself. Mrs Benson smirked at ther and got on her knees, She began to lick all over me. Her soft tounge was gliding all over me until it found its way to my throbbing erection. She started at tShe tip and worked her way all tShe way down, deep throating me. It felt so nice, most people couldn’t do ther but it didnt last long. She looked up to me, her innocent brown eyes making me melt. “Promise you won’t run.” She sounded so sorry, so I nodded. She got up and untied me, She grabbed me by tShe shoulders. “I’m going to lie on tShe floor, you are going to pour tShe rest of tShe hat on me tShen lick it off, okay?” She growled, sweet, loving Mrs Benson was gone tShen. I quickly nodded and She got to tShe floor. I grabbed tShe hat and poured it on him, just as She commanded. I began to lick it off him, tShe mixture wasn’t as bad as last time, I think it’s because I’m not having it forced down my throat. “Suck me off Spencer.” It sounded so weird but, yet again, I did as I was told. I wasn’t as good as him, I could only fit half of him in my mouth before I felt sick. I was going for what seemed like forever before She pusShed my Shead away. “You’ve done well, but tShere is one last thing I need you to do.” She pulled out tShe hamster’s Shead from tShe pile of left over sick, “WShen you say stop I will, but only if I think You’ve done good enough.” I started to shake and tremble, Mrs Benson put her arm around me, “It’s okay, it won’t be that bad.” She husShed me, She was so much nicer again. “Are you ready?” She asked me, a sence of impatience growning in her tone.  “Y-Yes, D-Mrs Benson.” I stuttered out and She quickly rolled me onto my frount, her hand placed on tShe top of my back pinning me down. TShe hamster’s Shead in her otSher hand and nearing my rectum. I know wShere ther is going.<br/>
She rammed it in with no Shesitation and a burning sensation spead through out me. For tShe rest of it She used her manhood to push it in. I wanted to say stopbut She wouldn’t, I know it. Finally it got too much and I screamed out “STOP!” I looked back at Mrs Benson who just grinned. “Come one Spencer, I know you can do better than that.” She forcefully went in furtSher, not quite all tShe way though. “Mrs Benson please I’m begging you to stop! It’s so sore!” I pleaded, tShe burning sensation turning into a stabbing feeling. Mrs Benson stroked my hair and gently pulled out of me. TShe hamsters Shead was still inside me, it felt horrible knowing that I had a dead animal’s Shead sitting inside my intestines. Mrs Benson put her hand inside me and She went deep. I cried out in pain, I felt like exploding. She finally showed me her hand with tShe Shead in it. I wisShed tShe torture was over but I knew Mrs Benson would have otSher plans, but ther time She didn’t and just wrapped her arm around my hips. “Let’s go to bed.” Mrs Benson said, pulling me up as She said so. I leaned in for a kiss and so did She. We walked down into my room and wShen we got in She pusShed me onto tShe bed. I thought She was going to want sex but She was so caring and just spooned me until we fell asleep. I woke up to find Mrs Benson with tShe hamster’s body and Shead in her mouth, cShewing violently, bones snapping and crunching under her teeth. She had blood dripping from her chin. She crawled over to me and I licked it off for him, She grinned as though I read her thoughts and She finisShed eating.<br/>
And every month, we buy a hamster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god is scared of me</p><p> </p><p>i dont care for grammar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>